Sellers
Dr. Sellers is an Ormus and/or Hyams figure who appears to be a paraplegic man confined to a futuristic hoverchair - a result of Dr. Joachim Mizrahi, who shot him once in each leg. Sellers is the third person in the Heinlein-Margulis-Sellers triad, for he has close connections to both men, especially in situations regarding the Zohar and Old Miltia. His roles have included advisor and middleman. However, he has close connections to the Ormus assassin Orgulla. Sellers destroyed Pleroma so that the Galaxy Federation would not continue to investigate the old U-TIC base. This shows that he does have significant power in Ormus. Although not a businessman in the Hyams front of the Ormus Society, Sellers is a scientist interested in the Zohar. Personality According to Enneagram personality analysis, Sellers exhibits a Type 3 personality type: (exploitative / conveniently principled / arrogant / deceptive). Typically, in a healthy case, Type 3's are filled with self-confidence and self-improvement to the spirit, have a great power of adaptation, and have a personality that garners praise and admiration from the people around them. In the case that a Type 3 personality becomes unhealthy, they become focused on success and career promotion, become scheming, obsessed with themselves, and become proud and arrogant; their social persona frequently filled with lies presented as their true self. That is also nothing but a sly idea, and they will betray other people, and destroy them if they can gain from it. It can be inferred that he is closer to the unhealthy side of a Type 3. The personality of this kind of Type 3 can be seen stemming from their childhood, looking for a substitute for unconditional love, affection, and attention, such as might have come from their mother. Therefore, Type 3s expect this kind of thing from all their personal relations. They wish for the whole of society to give them unconditional praise and admiration. Their confidence in their existence comes from the value they place in this praise, and they naturally consider themselves to be praiseworthy. This kind of Type 3 faces the world, expecting that kind of 'mother's eyes' approval to always be given to them, and when it isn't, they sacrifice people and exploit them, to protect their self-conceit. With the exception of advocating a profit and being realistically useful, this kind of Type 3 doesn't show much interest in other matters. The demands on themselves to be profitable and obtain these things, as might be expected from such conduct, is a rather dangerous way to exist. Biography Sellers was a fellow colleague of Joachim Mizrahi, and had been his rival from then on. Sellers was originally from the Federation, not Abraxas or the Immigrant Fleet, but defected to the U-TIC Organization and Ormus by a personal communication. He served as an Assistant Director, but doesn't possess any rank in Ormus. Sellers and Joachim were involved in the U-TIC Organization's Zohar research. Miltian Conflict During the Miltian Conflict, Sellers appears before Proto Omega and its system being maintained by Cecily and Cathe (the two sisters of Febronia that keep the Zohar under control). Margulis arrives and muses about the plot to make Joachim as the "mastermind" for the Miltian Conflict. Sellers replied that it was Kevin Winnicot's idea to make Mizrahi into a scapegoat and comments that the boy is quite the tactician for his age. When told about the attack on the transport vehicles that were containing the Realians for the project, Sellers merely said that they only lost a few Realian models and that it won't affect the project. However, he expresses his concerns on what the Federation is planning to do next. Margulis then said that the Zohar activation must happen at the same time as the outbreak, thus allowing Proto Omega to be awakened. Margulis then asked Sellers if he had deciphered the Y-Data, and Sellers answered that he only found some file fragments, but Joachim won't tell him a single thing about it. Sellers then openly continued to say that he had got Winnicot to get some information from him, but doesn't know how it'll go. Margulis said that as long as the Zohar activation succeeds, then they can deal with the rest later. Sellers asked him on what's their plan, which Margulis answers that he'll pick him up and the others, along with the Zohar before Miltia enters in complete chaos. Sellers then walks away and replied that he won't hold his breath, should things go as planned. Sellers then stopped for a moment and said that, should it come down to it, then he'll lift the whole Song of Nephilim into space. He then left the Proto Omega room and left to continue with the plan. Sellers went to confront Joachim about his work on the Zohar experimentation, and about MOMO's creation. Sellers told him that he doesn't care about that "doll of a daughter" that Joachim is obsessed about, but he can't have Mizrahi forgetting about their real objective. For the operation has already begun. Joachim merely reminded Sellers that he and Winnicot formulated it, and doesn't see why they need him anymore. Sellers then told him that he'll be running the management of this project, if Joachim has lost his nerves. Mizrahi replied that he may do as he wishes, as it is no longer his concern. The two colleagues go their separate works, where Sellers continues on the Zohar activation, and Joachim continues his work for MOMO's creation. During the Miltian Conflict's Third Descent operation, Sellers confronted Joachim and Joachim shot him in both legs, crippling him. Some time after Joachim's death, and the Gnosis appeared because of Shion Uzuki's power with U-DO, Sellers attempted to escape the planet by forcing the Song of Nephilim to surface. It was at this time that he found Albedo Piazzolla in the center shaft of the Song, and apparently half-dead from his fight against Nigredo, the failsafe and executioner of the U.R.T.V.s. After successfully escaping Miltia before it was swallowed by the Abyss, Sellers handed over the Song of Nephilim to Albedo, and it served as the psychopathic U.R.T.V.'s home and headquarters. Aftermath After Joachim's death, Sellers plagiarized his life's work and directed a series of experiments using a Zohar Emulator at the Ormus Department of Sacraments. He is secretly a member of U-TIC, Ormus and the Immigrant Fleet. Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht Sellers appears in a video chat with Margulis. They discuss Lost Jerusalem and the Zohar Emulators, Plan 401, and the Y-Data. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse Sellers only appears in one cutscene. He mentions he destroyed Pleroma to Margulis.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDUcvZ9LmEs He is also mentioned by Orgulla, who says, "Damn you, Sellers!" Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra He presently works for the Federation on the development of Omega Res Novae under Dmitri Yuriev. Sellers used his connections with Dmitri to join the Salvator Faction and the Federation -- his decision was motivated exclusively by self-interest in achieving his goals, and not through any personal loyalty to the Federation. Sellers appears in the Merkabah. Seller's fate is left ambiguous, as as he never appears again after the scene in which the Merkabah is absorbed by Abel's Ark, shortly after the party abandons it. Relationships Joachim Mizrahi Albedo Piazzolla Margulis Dmitri Yuriev Shion and company Quotes *''"Looking for someone. I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll find the results you desire here."'' (to Shion and company) *''"Exactly. To accomplish great things, it is only natural to ignore trivial sacrifices. But I was still unable to reach the level of that man. Everything I've built was nothing more than pale imitations. Why?! How much of a difference can there be between him and me?! No. Perhaps this is exactly the difference between us. In the end, I, too, was that man's pale imitation."'' (to Jr.) *''"Insane? Oh, but of course. You can't change the world without a little insanity!"'' (to Jr.) *''"Don't get all excited. I have no intention of fighting you. My role was merely to buy time. That's all I can do, after all. Now get out of here! Or would you rather stay and be absorbed by Abel's Ark."'' (to Jr.) Trivia * Sellers appears to be based off Dr. Strangelove the title character from the movie Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb. Dr. Strangelove, portrayed by actor Peter Sellers, appears as a wheelchair-bound square faced man who always wears sunglasses and has his hair combed over to the left. * Sellers is a member of the Hyams Group, Galaxy Federation, Salvator Faction, Ormus, the U-TIC Organization and Immigrant Fleet all at once. Gallery Sellers2.png|Sellers in Episode II. Chair.png|Sellers's hoverchair. E3obj049.png|Sellers's hoverchair. 050Sellers.png|''Episode III''. SellersTwins.png|Sellers with Cecily and Cathe. Category:Characters Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode II characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Male characters Category:Scientists Category:Ormus members Category:Hyams employees Category:Antagonists Category:U-TIC members Category:Federation officials